


The Power of Two (BBC Merlin Fan Fiction)

by lamecastiel



Series: Merlin - The Power of Two [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OTP Feels, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamecastiel/pseuds/lamecastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, the young warlock destined to protect Arthur, the Once and Future King of Camelot, and to be by his side to help raise the new world of Albion, where man and sorcerer can live in harmony. But there is someone else who lurks in the prophecy.<br/>Willow, a female sorcerer, the hidden person in the prophecy, has moved to Camelot, feeling like she has a destiny. And she does. It is her place to stand with Merlin and Arthur, and help build the peaceful Albion. The Albion that has been foretold, and the Albion that every good sorcerer has been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Two (BBC Merlin Fan Fiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a Merlin fan fiction. I am probably really bad at writing so sorry in advance. Also, I used to watch Merlin when it was on TV till about halfway through series 3, but in recently decided to watch them all again (I went through them in a few days) and cried at the end of series 5. And I need my Merlin fix so what is there better to do than read Merlin/merthur fics and get lost in my own Merlin world and write some fan fiction myself. So yeah, here is chapter 1 of my 'Power of Two' (amaze title or what eh)  
> And this probably isn't gonna get very popular oh well :/ ^.^

It was beginning to grow dark, the light fading as the sun began to sink below the horizon. A chill spread through the forest, bringing with it a light eerie fog. 

A horse, the colour of dark caramel, with a mane and tail similar to the shade of ebony, and soft white feathers around his legs, trotted along the narrow and leafy foot path. His hooves thumped quietly on the soft ground, the only noise to be heard. 

On his back was a hooded figure, bobbing up and down with the trot, the reigns held firmly in her hands as she guided the horse along the path. She tugged the reigns and the horse gently came to a halt.

She let the reigns go, and brought her hands up to her hood, pulling the velvet material back. Her hair fell down her back, long and blonde, with natural darker highlights. She believed her hair to be one of her best features, as well as her eyes and her personality.

She gazed around, taking in her surroundings and letting her eyes become adjusted to the darkness, before bringing a clenched fist up to her face. She felt a warm surge go through her, and she opened her palm to reveal a small ball of light that floated out of her hand to hover in front of her, providing extra light.

Trees were on either side of her, thicker to her left as they led into denser forest, while clover, wild flowers and some thicker undergrowth grew among the grass and dirt below the branches. Up ahead, she spotted lights. Torches perhaps, being held by someone. To her right through the trees, she could begin to make out the pale walls that surrounded her destination. The city of Camelot.

Knowing she was more safer this night than the night before, she decided to turn left and head into the trees where she'd set up camp for the night. 

Entering the city was more risky at night. There were less folk about, and more guards. To enter at night would seem suspicious to a lot of people, easier to hide and thieve, easier to sneak into someone's house, especially if there weren't many guards in area. She still had no idea where she was going to stay yet either. Easier to look for a roof over your head when it was day.

•~*~•~*~•

She awoke the next morning in her makeshift campsite, watching her horse prod around, scraping his hooves on the forest floor and stretching to scratch his neck against a tree he was tied near to. He was quite a miraculous horse. She had had him since he was a foal, only a few years before.

She sighed, shivering as a breeze swept over them. Her fire had gone out during the night, leaving behind a pile of embers and grey ash. She sat up, pushing away her thick bedroll sheets that were on top of her, and then she stood, losing balance, black dots clouding her vision for a few moments. Then she could see again. 

"Ugh dizzy." She muttered, staggering a few paces forward to grab her satchel from a tree stomp. She tripped over her own feet in a state of clumsiness, and fell forwards, letting out a yelp, which was slightly higher pitched than she intended.

When she finally steadied herself and managed to rid of early morning dizziness, she snatched her satchel from the stomp and rifled through it, searching for some food. 

Nothing.

"Oh great." She whispered to herself, closing and securing the satchel. She picked up the large leather saddle and carried it the few metres to where her horse was stood patiently. She placed the saddle on his back and tightened the girth round his body, then she adjusted the stirrups to the appropriate length. She picked up and shook her bedroll of any leaves and dirt, and rolled it up to attach to her saddle, then finally her satchel and sword which she tied to the side of her saddle. She kicked dirt over the embers and grabbed hold of her horses reigns to lead him. 

She was walking slowly through the undergrowth, searching for any plants suitable to eat. Still nothing. No berries, or even nuts were in sight.

Her horse stopped suddenly, started by something close. She listened out for something, trusting his senses better than her own. He moved back a few paces, raising and ducking his head a number of times.

She led him forwards, slowly, hoping no danger was there so close to the city. She was just reaching the footpath she was riding down the previous night, when out of no where, a patrol of men in the Camelot colors appeared, riding past on horses, galloping towards the city. They rushed past, not realising she was there, and this startled her horse even more. He charged forwards, taking her with him. 

She desperately tried to regain control of her horse through the vegetation, but failed as he jumped about, still spooked by the horses. She noticed a clearing ahead of them, hoping he was aiming for there where she could calm him down. He burst out of the trees, where he came to a sudden halt. She let go of the reigns and flopped to the ground, out of breath from running with him.

"Who's there?" She heard a male voice ask, and then footsteps as he approached. She looked up at him, seeing he had no weapon. Thank lord for that, she thought, glad he didn't have the choice to run her through. But he didn't look like the type who would do that without a reason to.

"Eh sorry, I just lost control of my horse and," She got up, instantly stumbling again after feeling a sharp pain in her leg. He moved over to help her up before she hit the ground. "Sorry about that." She breathed when he helped her to her feet.

"It's no trouble." He replied. "And if your in pain I know someone who can see to your injury."

"Oh it's nothing, must of banged it trying to regain control of my horse." She laughed slightly.

"No you should get it checked, your bleeding." He informed. 

"Oh, I never even noticed." She said, confused. She never felt much pain while being dragged by her horse, and she certainly didn't feel any until that moment. "Yeah if you can take me to someone who can see to it that'd be nice."

He just nodded with a smile. "Hold on, let me stop as much of the bleeding as I can." He pulled off the red neckerchief that was tied loosely round his neck, and bent down to tie it round the wound under her knee. She felt the material tighten around her leg at his attempt to stop the bleeding. "There, that should hold until we get to the castle. Get on your horse though, the less movements of your leg, the slower your blood will flow." She nodded, and accepted his boost of help up into the saddle. He took the reigns and began to lead her back to the footpaths that led to Camelot.

"I'm Merlin by the way." He introduced himself, looking back at her with a small grin.

"Willow." She replied, smiling at him in return. He was pretty attractive, better than most men she had encountered over the past months. He had a very defined face, his cheekbones and chin were very noticeable. Bright blue eyes and pale skin, like herself.  And a short, slightly messy mop of black hair to complete his apprerance. "Thanks for the help Merlin."

"It's no trouble, anything to help a passer by. Are you visiting Camelot of just traveling because I don't recall ever seeing you here before." He asked.

"Moving to the city. I've traveled far, from inside another kingdom to here, but I had to get away from my past, and the talk I've heard about the city of Camelot, I just had to pick this place to live." Willow told the black haired boy. "I've also been told in dreams and such that my destiny lies here."

"Destiny?" Merlin asked, turning around sharply to look at her with questionable eyes. Willow nodded. "Destinies are strange things." He sighed, looking back ahead.

"Really?" 

Merlin sighed again. "Great things, complicated of course, a burden to carry sometimes, but great to know you have one." 

"And you would know?" She asked, slightly intrigued. 

"Believe me, I may not seem like it, but I know a lot more than people think. I can do a lot more than most people, and I am definitely stronger than they all believe. And I definitely know and have a destiny." He said all in a slight rush. "I'm sorry you didn't need to hear that, my mistake." He laughed awkwardly. 

"It's okay, I know how you feel." She told him. "Not feeling as though your wanted because of a minor thing, that you can't even change."

"Yeah exactly. Like you feel like you want people to see you for who you really are, rather than having to live behind a mask and hide yourself, but you can't because of the consequences."

She watched him ramble from his place in front of her. Though she couldn't see his face, she could picture his expressions from how he felt about the conversation. Maybe like her, Merlin was hiding something. Maybe Merlin had a great destiny, maybe she did too.

Merlin appraxhed the city gates to where two men were on guard. One of them acknowledged Merlin with a nod, and Merlin exchanged the guesture. He led Willow and her horse through the city, towards the castle, occasionally saying a quick 'hello' to some guards and even some ordinary city folk. 

When he got to the castle courtyard, he halted the horse, and Willow began to dismount, having difficulties with her leg. A knight spotted Merlin's struggle to help the girl, and rushed over. "Need any help?" He asked. Merlin nodded as he supported Willow. The knight took hold of Willow who fell into his arms, while Merlin steadied the horse.

"Ow!" Willow hissed as some of her hair got caught in the knights chainmail armour. He helped her untangle strands of her blonde locks from the armour. She then unclipped her satchel from the saddle and slipped her arm through one of the straps. She just left her sword, knowing that if it was taken she could just get a new one from the blacksmith.

"Thank you Sir Leon." Merlin nodded his head to the knight, who steadied Willow on her feet. "Let's get you to Gaius." Willow put her arm behimd his neck and he supported her as they walked through the courtyard, past guards, knights and various other people.

"You seem popular here." Willow laughed slightly, as the walked down an empty corridor. 

"The perks of working for the King and being Prince Arthur's servant." Merlin replied to her remark with a grin.

Willow seemed a little impressed. "How'd you get a place in the castle?"

"Saving Arthur's life." He paused as they got to some stairs. "More times than I have fingers." 

"Merlin!" They both heard a voice shout from near by.

"Speak of the devil." Merlin said as they made their way down the stone stairs to the court physicians' chambers. They got to the bottom of the stairs when Merlin's name was called again from behind them.

A man dressed in full chainmail armour, with dirty blonde hair was stood at the top of the stairs. "Give me on me good reason as to why I shouldn't fire you." He ordered sternly.

"I was helping Gaius and then I came across Willow here who needed help, she's injured and-" Merlin mumbled over his words.

"Merlin." He stopped the young servant. "Shut up."

Merlin pursed his lips and nodded his head at Prince Arthur's command. "Wait who is Willow?" Merlin moved a little so Arthur could see the girl. "Do you know her?"

"Oh yes sire, very well. She was one of my close friends in Ealdor." Merlin lied, getting a slight suspicious look from Arthur, but the suspicion left his gaze as quickly as it had arrived. 

"Okay, well make sure she gets better and for the love of god stop being late. I need you to finish your chores." Arthur said, walking away.

"He seems nice." Willow muttered sarcastically. "And why did you lie?" 

Merlin opened the creaky wooden door to the court physicians chambers. "His father can be wary of newcomers, especially if they don't know anyone in the city. Got to be careful." He followed her into a room filled with piles of books, bottles, potions and herbs. "Gaius, she needs help." Merlin said to an elderly man who looked at the two of them as they entered.

"What evers the matter?" He asked. 

"She has a deep wound just under her knee. I stopped as much of the bleeding as I could, but I thought it would be best if you saw to her." Merlin explained, leading Willow over to a bed that was placed near the large table in the middle of the room. She guessed it was either his bed, or a spare for those who were injured or ill.

"I'll see to it right away, you better get to Arthur, he's been looking for you." Gauis said, leaning down to unwrap the make shift tourniquet from her leg. Merlin nodded and left Gauis to tent to Willow.

*

Merlin made his was through the palace to Arthur's chambers, carrying a plate of freshly prepared food for the princes lunch. "Sorry about that Arthur."

"You should be." Arthur said from his place at his table. "What happened to Willow?"

"She lost control of her horse and got injured in the process. Deep wound on her leg." Merlin replied. "She'll be fine soon with Gaius' care."

Arthur examined his sword. "What's she doing in Camelot?"

So many questions, Merlin thought as he muttered his answer. "She's possibly staying, getting a job somewhere." Arthur nodded at Merlin's response.

"Okay, now sharpen my sword, polish my armour, you know the drill." Arthur ordered. Merlin rushes over to help the prince take off his armour.

When Arthur's armour had all been taken off and placed in a heap in Merlin's arms, he dismissed the servant who rushed off down to the armoury.

*

A few hours had passed, and Merlin was just finishing off sharpening the Prince's sword. The door creaked open and Merlin turned around to see Willow enter. She looked slightly better, but she still had a bit of a limp to her step.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Willow just nodded and sat down on one of the stools near him. "Now Arthur thinks we're friends. Sorry, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"It's okay. But you mentioned Ealdor, you used to live there?" She asked, hoping to get answers.

"Yeah, was born and raised there. I only moved here about a year ago. My mother -Hunith- still lives there." Willow looked at him as he explained, a grin forming on her pale face. Merlin looked at her expression and tilted his head. "What?" He asked, a large grin beginning to form on his face.

"On my way here, I was attacked by bandits. I could of fended them off myself if there wasn't so many men. I was passing by the village when it happened. Some men risked their lives to fight these bandits, who had armour and heavy weapons. The village men had nothing but rocks, pitch forks, and woodaxes." Willow told him, thinking back on the memory. "Two died fighting the bandits off. I managed to help make the bandits retreat. A woman, your mother, tended to my wounds, and let me stay for a while. She was so kind, I grew found of her and the other villagers. I didn't want to leave, but something was calling me to Camelot. I had to leave."

Merlin listened and nodded. "I know how that feels." He said, getting up. He held out his hand to help Willow stand, and she took it. "I should probably get these all back to Arthur." He picked up all the armour, and cradeled it uncomfortably in his arms.

"Here let me help." Willow offered, grabbing the chainmail that had slid off the steel plates before it hit the floor. She took some mof the at!our from Merlin before he could protest. "Lead the way." She smiled, making sure she wouldn't drop the freshly polished armour.

She followed Merlin through the palace, admiring the beautifully designed building. "Willow." She stopped dead in her tracks, hearing someone whisper her name. "Merlin, did you hear that?" She asked, her tone low and hushed.

"Hear what?" The boy turned around to look at Willow who was examining every once of the corridor. 

"It must of been my imagination." She said, continuing to walk, Merlin still in front of her. 

"Sire," Merlin greeted the Prince, walking in his chambers without knocking.

"Merlin, don't you ever learn to knock?" Arthur shouted from where he sat, writing something. He looked completely startled by his servants appearance.

"You jumped out of your skin." Merlin laughed, walking through the room to place the armour down on a chest of ebony drawers. Willow followed him, putting her half of Arthur's armour next to where Merlin put his.

"No I did not." Arthur stood up, looking at his servant. He then glamced at Willow, who was stood by Merlin. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, I was caught up in finding your friend here." He strolled over to them. "I am Prince Arthur." He extended his hand for her to shake, and see took it.

"Merlin talks of you often." Willow said with a smirk on her lips. From the corner of her eye she spotted Merlinm glaring st her.

"Does he now?" Arthur chuckled looking at him.

"No, no no no sire she's not telling the truth." Merlin tilted his head and gave an awkward laugh

"Whatever you say Merlin, bring me my dinner, then your dome for the day." Arthur dismissed them. Merlin nodded and walked out, Willow following him.

"I had to say something." Willow laughed as Merlin made his way to the kitchens, Willow following him.

"It's okay, go back to Gaius' chambers, I'll be a few moments." Merlin said, dashing down some stairs. She nodded and tried to remember the way back to where Gaius stayed. 

"Willow." She heard her name again.

"Who's there?" She asked, gripping the dagger attached to the hem of her trousers, hidden by her purple tunic. A knight of Camelot turned the corner in front of her, holding a torch, lighting those he passed. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing Willow standing a few feet in front of him. She recognized hpthe knight, the same one who helped her down off her horse. She nodded.

"I am uh, just waiting for Merlin." She said quickly. The night raised an eyebrow but said nothing more, walking past her to light more torches on the wall. She sighed and walked over to the stair well where Merlin dissapeared. She sat on the top one, leaning her head against the stone wall, thankful for the coldness of it, seeming into her overly warm head.   
She clapsed her hands together, and slowly brought them to her mouth. "Gewyrc an lif." She whispered. She felt a warmth go through her, and she opened her hands to reveal a young bird. Brown and white feathers, and little beaded black eyes, looking at her intently. She grinned and watched as it flew off her hand and onto the step beside her. It flapped its wings, and hovered about, going up and down the dark stairwell. 

She heard footsteps on the stone, and saw Merlin turn the corner, the bird flying into his face and dissapearing in a cloud of dust. She watched as Merlin looked at her, confused.

"What… was that?" He asked looking at her. "And I thought I told you to go back to Gaius'."

She shrugged. "I forgot the way." She got up, hoping he'd forgotten about the bird, which he never questioned again thankfully. 

"Okay wait here while I deliver this to Arthur." Willow nodded, watching as Merlin passed her and walked down the darkening corridor, a silver plate full of food in his hands.

He returned a few minuted later, rubbing his temple. "Arthur threw a goblet at me." He said, stopping beside her. "Okay let's go. I guess you can stay with us until you find somewhere to work and a place to stay."

"You live with Gaius?" She asked, following him back to where the physician -and himself- lived.

"Yes. He's like family to me, I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Willow was silent after that, just nodding her head to the little rants Merlin had about Arthur always throwing objects at him. "He really is a royal pain, but he has a good heart." He opened the door the physician's chambers. "Gaius, I offered for Willow to stay with us for a while, and you'll need to redress her wound tomorrow anyway, so its better she's here. 

Gaius nodded. "Good idea Merlin, but she'll be staying in your room, you can take the extra bed." Merlin nodded and showed Willow to his room which was behind the door at the back of the room. 

She found her satchel which was placed on Merlin's bed, and brought out her folded nightdress, changing into that after taking her day clothes off.

Willow then went straight to bed, sliding under the covers for warmth, greatful to be in the first proper bed after a few weeks of sleeping in the forest and on stone floors.

Just as she was drifirng into dreams, she heard a knock at the wooden door, which startled her. Within  less than a second she spotted a start arrow on a small cabinet near her, and she looked at it, watching it levitate, ready to be thrown at the person behind the door.

"Willow, it's Merlin, is it okay for me to come in." 

She lost concentration on the arrow and it dropped  back onto the cabinet. "Uh yeah," she stuttered. Merlin walked in.

"Just need to get some night clothes." He smiled, the grin dropping when he noticed her spooked gaze. "You look as though you just saw a ghost."

"No you just startled me that's all."

"Oh, well sorry about that. Get some sleep, you'll feel !much better after a long sleep in an actual bed." He grinned once more before leaving. She nodded and slid back down under the covers.

This time with no interruptions, she fell into sleep, letting dreams consume her mind.


End file.
